fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukinobana Ciel
Namiao Lapis is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Lapis is a very elegant and talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. Lapis has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Lapis has the power of blue water and transforms into . Her catchphrase is . History Becoming Cure Nila Cure Wendy's Secret Game for the Sky Stones Truth about Sky Pretty Cure General Information Personality Lapis is a very elegant and talented young girl. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. She is the most musical girl in her age and in her school. Lapis has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Appearance Lapis has light blue, wavy hair tied into low twin tails. Her eyes are also light blue. She wears a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt with a grey belt. She wears blue shoes and black stockings. As Cure Nila, her hair becomes longer and changes to marine blue. Her hair is still styled into twin tails. She wears a blue choker and a sleeveless, dark and light blue dress with a blue belt and a frilly layer underneath. Cure Nila wears light blue boots and dark blue stockings. She wears dark blue arm warmers and carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Namiao Sapphire' - Lapis' mother, who was a former Pretty Cure. *'Namiao Larimar' - Lapis' father. Friends Etymology Namiao (波青) - Nami (波) means "wave", a reference to her powers as Cure Nila, which are water (and snow). Ao (青) means "blue", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Nila and her theme color, which is blue. Lapis (ラピス) - Lapis comes from Lapis lazuli, a deep blue semi-precious stone that has been prized since antiquity for its intense color. Cure Nila - Her Pretty Cure alter ego is based on the Indian name "Nila". The name means "dark blue" in Sanskrit. Cure Nila is Lapis' Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. Later in the series, she loses the power of water and can only use the power snow after that. She replaces Cure Azure as the Pretty Cure of Talents. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Nila can perform Snowy Crystal. With her Ice Crystal, she can use Rainbow Flood, after losing her water power, she gets a new rainbow crystal attack Rainbow Snowstorm. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Nila Attacks *'Snowy Crystal' - Cure Nila's main finisher *'Rainbow Flood' - Cure Nila's ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Namiao Lapis to transform into Cure Nila in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. "Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover!" - Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover! is the official transformation speech used by Namiao Lapis to transform into Berry Sapphire in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!. Songs As a main character, Lapis' voice actor, Chinatsu Akasaki has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Rainy Heaven' Duets *Ballad of Pretty Cure (together with Yūko Gibu, Yuka Imai, Hayashibara Megumi, Uchiyama Yumi and Youko Ninshino) Trivia *Lapis's appearance, both forms, is similar to Kurumi Daisy's appearances. *Lapis shares her seiyuu with Kalliope, a character of Sky Pretty Cure: Kamon e no ryokō! Gallery Lapis.png|Lapis' Profile Cure Nila.png|Cure Nila's Profile References #Lapis lazuli - Wikipedia #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Nila Category:Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Characters Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Snow using Cures